


Brave

by Elwyne



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5366813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elwyne/pseuds/Elwyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, at the end of 'Face the Raven.'</p>
<p>S9 spoilers ahead!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brave

"Let me be brave."

The Doctor's hearts pounded in time to her words. His whole chest ached; his lungs burned, he could hardly draw breath for wanting to scream, to shout, to leap in the face of that Raven, to keep her whole and safe -

"Let me be brave."

His fingers clutched the door frame, so tight the wood threatened to splinter. His eyes watered with the effort of watching her go. But he'd promised. She had to face the Raven; there was no other way. She wanted to do it with courage.

"Let me be brave."

"Oh, Clara," he breathed. She radiated courage, burned with fragile strength. How could such creatures be cursed with but a single life, while the Time Lords wasted theirs so meaninglessly? How many lives had he thrown away, lives he would gladly give her now, if only she would turn back -

"Let me be brave."

She stopped, frozen, rigid with agony. The door frame split under his hand. Then it left her - life, the Raven, everything - and she sank to the ground, empty as a sack. Clara was gone.

On wooden legs the Doctor approached. He knelt beside her, took her small cold hand in his. Her eyes were closed. She wore a peaceful expression; the pain had gone, the fight was over. Everything was over. The Doctor bent his head and pressed her fingers to his lips.

"Let me be brave."


End file.
